


A Talk

by tigereyes45



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Charlene appears in the mirrors to have a talk with Jenkins about a specific someone. She thinks it's about time he stops moping over a dead woman. He thinks it's ridiculous that they are talking about it.





	

“Jenkins.” Her voice resounds throughout the room.

“Charlene!” He was surprised by her sudden appearance in the mirror. 

She looks him over. “Don’t you think it's about time that you moved on?”

Jenkins sighs before returning to his papers. “I am much too old for her.”

“And I was much too old for those boys Flynn and Eve found me with nut that didn’t stop me.” Jenkins chooses not to reply. Charlene let's out an exasperated sigh. “Listen, Jenkins. I made my choice. I'm happy.” He could almost swear that he saw a shadow of Judson appear behind her for a second. “But can you say the same?” She asks with a sympathetic look on her face.

“I am quite content. The new librarians keep me on my toes and this is one of my few moments of respite.”

Charlene rolls her eyes. Clearly she wasn't buying it. “Jenkins come on. On this side we can see everything. You really need to move on and if not with the red head girl then go find a nice vampire or witch to woo. There wouldn't be so much of a gap with one of them.”

Now he was starting to feel exasperated. Getting love advice from the woman he had cared for so much was not something he had been prepared for today. “No.” Was his answer. Charlene grew quiet. So quiet that Jenkins had looked up from his papers to see if she was still there. She was. With a heavy sigh Jenkins stood up and walks over to her and the mirror. Charlene watches him walk over. Same old stern look on her face and determination in her eyes.

“Why are you insisting on bringing this up? Why now?”

“Because you wouldn't hear of it when I was alive. And now I think you are finally ready to move on.”

Jenkins rubs a hand over his face. “Charlene,”

“She may not be as temporary as you would think.”

“Yes, I know her tumor is gone. I was there with her.” He was growing even more frustrated.

Charlene hardens her gaze. If looks could kill Jenkins would be saying farewell to his immortality right now. “There are many who are interested in her.” Jenkins bites back the urge to reply. She was a lovely woman, of course many would be interested.

“Not like that Jenkins.” Charlene replies. Seemingly reading his mind. “Listen that girl is special. She may even end up living as long as you.”

That was news to him. “What do you mean Charlene?”

“Just that you shouldn't let an old oath to.a dead woman keep you from moving on.”

“You don’t appear in the mirror for years. Now you do just to tell me that!” Now he was starting to grow upset. They had a mutual agreement after he had confessed. No more talking about it. Work only. Yes he had broken it when she planned to move on, but now she was completely blowing it out of the water.

“Not just that Jenkins.” She doesn't cower from him. She was always like that before. Never cowering or hiding from him. No matter the situation. He had been the one to hide away from her eventually. Now he felt like he wanted to again. He could just walk away. Leaving her and the mirror behind, but eventually he would have to come back to it, and she would be there. Waiting for him just to start it all again.

Her eyes soften and she catches herself trying to reach out to him. He catches it too and wishes desperately that she was there. With him. Instead of in the mirror again.

“Listen Jenkins. She's a good girl. She would be good for you.”

“I will not take advantage,”

“No you won't. Because you are better than that. The fact that you are so worried over it proves that you are. She wouldn't let you anyways. Cassandra may not seem like it but she is no pushover. You should have realized that by now.” Charlene pauses. “Seems like I have to go again for now. Think it over Jenkins. And please remember you deserve to be happy.” With that she was gone. Faded away back into the mirror. With her love.

Jenkins suddenly felt like everything was wrong again. So he decides to busy himself with simple busy work. Maybe she had a point. Maybe it was time for him to move on. Maybe he would be happy with it. Jenkins looks over his desk and pulls out his top drawer. Laying in there were pictures. Pictures of him and the people from his past. Judson, Charlene, others, so many others, but recently his drawer had been filling up with new pictures. Ones of Baird and her librarians. As such when he opened the drawer and saw her picture laying face up on top of the rest, Jenkins picks it up. Cassandra was beautiful in this picture. Taken while the five of them had gone off to the mountains. Jacob had taken the picture from what he had been told. He wouldn't be surprised. She was posed perfectly naturally in the picture. Looking back over her shoulder with her hand outstretched before her. Pointing towards something that had gained her excitement. Yes only Jacob could catch such a perfect moment without making her pose for it.

“Perhaps Charlene is right.” He admits solemnly towards himself. Then her other words ring in his head. ‘There are many who are interested in her.’ and ‘She may even end up living as long as you.” It was true that Jenkins knew Stone had a small affinity for her and he knew magical forces were attracted to the girl like moths to a flame. Could any of that really harm her like it had harmed him? The thought unsettles him and for a moment he is plagued with worry again.

“We're back!” Jacob Stone announces as they walk back through the door to the annex.

“Jenkins you wouldn't believe what we found.” Cassandra says excitedly as she made a beeline for him.

“I doubt that.” He replies closing the drawer back on the photo. He looks back up at her from his seat. “I've seen quite a few things.”

“Yeah but I bet you never saw a giant squid fight a bigfoot before.” Ezekiel comments.

Jenkins thinks back. “Only once, but the bigfoot did it out of a dare.” He replies completely serious.

Ezekiel gives him a weird look before walking away. Cassandra laughs before handing a wand over to Jenkins. “We retrieved this, just like Flynn asked us too.” She says proudly. Jenkins takes the wand from her with an approving nod.

“I see you have. Congrats are in order I suppose.”

“Drinks are on me tonight!” Jacob announces with his typical hurrah tone. “That means you too Jenkins. Tonight you're coming out with us.”

“Oh no. I don't think that would he necessary.”

“Please Jenkins.” Cassandra says.

“Yeah. It's only for one night.” Jacob adds. Begrudgingly Jenkins agrees.


End file.
